Marauders Adventures I: My Fair Princess
by LonelyGer
Summary: [Chapter1] The Marauders are transported into Venice along with Lily and Snape. Can they get out of a place where magic cannot be used with a memory-loss Lily and an annoying prat, Snape? Mostly JL.
1. Introduction

¤ **Marauders Adventures: My Fair Princess** ¤

© LonelyGer

:: Forewords ::

This story takes place in the Marauders' 5th Year. James is still hopelessly in love with Lily, whom still finds him annoying. When a Portkey teleported them to Venice, the Marauders have no choice but to stick with Lily and Severus Snape and figure out how to get out of the non-magic area. The plot takes a quick turn when the rest of them realises Lily has lost her memory.

» Dîsc£ªiMê® « 

I do not own any of the characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K. Rowling. =)

Please read and review.

Kugs and Hisses,

_LonelyGer_


	2. Prologue: The Unknown PortKey

**» Prologue: The Unknown Portkey «**

The slap echoed through the walls of The Three Broomsticks. Lily Evans placed her hands on her hips and glared at James Potter. She scowled. "See if you dare try that again," she fumed triumphantly, spinning on her heel and stalking out of the shop.

James stared at the retreating back of the angry redhead and blinked in confusion. "All I did was let the Snitch fly on its own," he said in bewilderment.

"And then it flew into her robes," Peter Pettigrew said helpfully.

"Whereby you then try to 'help' by taking the Snitch out of her robes by, ahem, sticking your hand in," Sirius Black added cheekily and winked. "Trying to cop a feel, are we?"

James rubbed his stinging cheek. "How was I to know the Snitch had a perverted mind?" he grumbled, dumping the caught Snitch into his pocket. "I was merely being helpful."

Remus Lupin choked on his Butterbeer and looked up at James as he sat back down. "I suggest you do your good deeds away from Lily Evans."

Sirius agreed whole-heartedly. "If you want a redhead, go look for Jenny Weasley," he advised. "Lord knows how long the poor girl has been pining for you. If you don't want her, I-"

"What is that?"

Sirius shot Peter an annoyed look. "Really, Wormtail," he chastised. "Must you interrupt me when-?"

"I think it belongs to Lily," Remus said, looking in the direction where Peter was pointing.

Sirius grumbled about how no one listens to him anymore.

James picked up the emerald-studded ring carefully and examined it. "This looks antique," he commented, turning the ring over curiously. "I expect a rather remarkable goldsmith made it."

"Do you think she's engaged?" Peter asked eagerly.

"I should hope not," Remus replied, casting a look at James. "Prongs, maybe we should return this to Lily now."

"We?" James frowned.

"We?" Sirius grinned in anticipation.

"We," Remus said firmly. "Somebody has to look out for Prongs." He grinned. "Lest he gets another 'undeserving' slap."

James grumbled about having nosy friends.

As the Marauders left The Three Broomsticks, none of them noticed a highly suspicious figure smiling at the back of the shop.

"Evans!"

Lily groaned aloud as the familiar voice of James - one she knew too well - and hurriedly walked in the opposite direction.

"_Oi_, Evans, come back here!"

The redhead quickened her footsteps and turned a corner, hoping to lose the Marauders. Unfortunately, she just made matters worse by crashing into Severus Snape.

"Watch where you step, mudblood," Severus spat, brushing invisible dust off his robes as he stood up.

"Apologise to her, you ill-mannered-" James began, as the Marauders skidded to a halt in front of the couple. Remus offered Lily his hand to help her stand, to which she purposely ignored.

"Shut up, Potter," Lily snapped, standing up on her own to glare at the males around her. "I can fight my own battles."

"James has something to give you, Lily," Peter put in helpfully.

James took the opportunity to take the ring out of his pocket and held it out in his hand. "Evans, I-"

"How horribly disgusting," Severus remarked. "A Potter and an Evans? So horrible it's perfect."

"Don't make me hex you, _Snivellus_," Sirius warned dangerously.

James slowly turned to look at Severus. "I dare you to repeat that."

Severus reached into his robes for his wand. "_In-_!"

Both James and Sirius launched themselves onto Severus, the ring forgotten as it fell from James' hand unknowingly onto the ground.

And then the whole world went black for the six of them.

¬ Find out what happened to the five Gryffindors and one Slytherin as they embark on a trip to Venice. More problems lie ahead for them when they realised that their magic could not work in Venice, and that Lily lost her memory.


	3. I: Beyond My Wildest Dreams

**» I: Beyond My Wildest Dreams «**

James groaned, rubbing his head. "Who hit me on the head?" he growled.

Sirius opened an eye, then quickly sat up. "Prongs, where are we?" he asked curiously, one hand shaking Remus awake.

Remus, having heard the question, woke up promptly and looked around. "A castle?" he guessed. "A different one from Hogwarts that is."

"I think it's its doing," James replied, picking the ring up. His hand froze in mid-air as a sudden movement caught his eye. "Uh, guys... I don't mind Lily being here, but it seems Snivellus has followed along after all."

"We should kill him before he wakes up," Peter suggested, making the other three Marauders jump. He looked sheepish. "I just woke up," he explained.

Lily stirred, her eyes wide awake and stared at James. He panicked.

"Lilyidon'tknowwhathappenedbutitisn'tmyfault-" James began, ignoring the snorts from Sirius.

All she did was to tilt her head and ask, "Who are you?"

The four Marauders exchanged a look. "Li, don't scare me," James said pleadingly.

She looked confused.

"I think she hit her head too hard when we fell," Remus said grimly.

"Fell?" Lily echoed. "Fell where?"

Now, even Sirius looked worried.

"Your Highness!" A middle-aged woman called. The way she was dressed, one would think she was the hired help. The woman shot the four boys (Snape was still unconscious) a look and said stiffly, "Good day, Sir James, Sir Sirius, Sir Remus and Sir Peter." She then frowned at Lily. "Your Highness, you ought to know better than to be in the company of five gentlemen, without a chaperon no less." Then as if she just noticed Lily on the floor, she hurried to help her up and went on to chastise, "What ridiculous robes are you wearing, Your Highness? The ball is but five hours away and you are not ready yet!"

With that, she pulled Lily away, leaving the Marauders to stare at them in bewilderment.

"Well," Sirius said finally. "That was interesting."

"I beg to differ," James answered darkly, as he stood up and straightened his Hogwarts robes. "Somehow we have been PortKeyed here. Where exactly is here-?"

"Sir James! I have been looking for you all day!" a blonde exclaimed, rushing to James. She fluttered her eyelashes. "Have you been avoiding me?"

James ignored Sirius' low whistle and gave her a fleeting look. "Who in the world are you?" he asked bluntly, his mind still trying to process what she had called him.

The blonde stiffened, and attached her arm to James'. "Is this a joke, Sir James?" she asked in return. "Do you not remember me, Lela Knotille? We met at the village last week."

Severus chose this time to wake up. He stared at the blonde, then the Marauders. "Who knocked me out?" he demanded to know.

Lela Knotille looked confused. "No one 'knocked you out', Lord Domidale," she said politely. "Are you alright? Should I get help?"

"Ah, leave him be," Sirius said dismissively, giving the girl a once-over. "He will be alright in a minute."

Lela flushed under his open gaze. "Forgive my rudeness for not acknowledging you, Sir Sirius, Sir Remus and Sir Peter," she said shyly. "Please allow me to take you to your respective rooms at the Cromville Inn." She blushed again. "Apologies, it did not come out the right way."

"It is quite alright, Miss Knotille," Remus said smoothly, while the others quickly stood up. "Where are you from?"

Lela looked confused. "From?" she repeated. "I am one of the local people in Venice and currently work in the castle as one of the princess' maids. Come, you four must be exhausted by now."

"Wait!" Severus called anxiously. "What about me?"

The Marauders stopped in their tracks and rolled their eyes at each other. Always thinking of others, that Snape.

Lela winced. "I offer my sincerest apologies, my lord," she said quickly, gesturing at another maid to come over. "Amelia here will bring you to the chamber located in the east wing."

Once Severus was being taken away, the Marauders and Lela headed for the Cromville Village.

"Are you saying that we four are _knights_?" James repeated, shock written in every feature of his face.

Lela nodded, tilting her head curiously at his surprise. "Yes," she confirmed. "_You_ are Sir James of Ravenleigh, and they are Sir Sirius of Lennox, Sir Remus of Montford, and Sir Peter of Oveel."

"And Snape?"

She blinked, then the Marauders watched as realisation dawned on her petite face. "Oh, Lord Domidale? He is the Earl of Domidale. People call him Severus."

"I'd rather call him _Snivellus_," Sirius muttered under his breath. He paused, and a flash of indignation appeared on his face. "He gets to be a noble while all we get to be are _knights_?"

"Calm down, Padfoot," Remus advised. "And just who is the princess you serve?"

Lela smiled at the memory of the youngest child in the royal family. "Princess Lily is the nicest and most thoughtful person I have ever known," she murmured dreamily. "She is so nice to us maids, even though as a royal, she shouldn't." Lela scowled then. "I am positive her governess is the one telling her how wrong it is to treat us well."

James was silent.

"Prongs?" Sirius poked James. "Hey, wake up."

"Is there a ball tonight?" James asked Lela instead.

She nodded brightly. "Your Majesties threw this ball for Princess Lily to help her choose a husband," she said enthusiastically. "'Tis time she marry, you know."

"So, this means noblemen from all over will be coming to this ball, hoping to be chosen?" James asked slowly, his hand balling into a fist.

Sirius swore under his breath when he realised what this meant.

"Are we invited?" Remus asked, always the one to think ahead.

Lela nodded again, eagerly, then noticed the Marauders were wearing similar outfits - their Hogwarts robes. "I would suggest not wearing that to the ball."

"Is there a shop around?" Peter asked quietly, the first time he had spoken since they stepped into the village.

"There is one around the corner. Let me take you there."

Lily looked confused. "Who are you again?"

The woman who had pulled her away from the boys gave her an odd look. "Your Highness, I am Marie," she said yet again and sighed. "Your governess."

"Who am I?"

"Have you taken a fall too hard, Your Highness?" Marie asked exasperatedly. "You are the princess of Venice and today is your big day." She smiled then. "The day you choose a husband."

"A husband!" Lily exclaimed, admiring herself in the creamy white gown and looked at the reflection of her governess in the mirror. "Am I not too young to be married, Marie?"

"Nonsense," Marie scoffed. "Now listen good, Your Highness. Choose a man of high rank and many riches."

"What if I don't like him?"

"Nonsense," Marie said again. "Every girl likes money."

_Not me,_ Lily thought, thinking about the raven-haired man she met at the hallway of her castle earlier. "Is it required I _must_ choose tonight?"

Marie looked thoughtful, then adjusted Lily's gown. "No, but it's best you do."

This time Lily sighed, although more out of relief than disappointment. "Are those... gentlemen I met earlier going to be there?"

Her governess' eyes grew large. "You had better not even _think_ about considering them, my lady. They are poor and but knights." She paused. "And although Lord Domidale is rich, he is just an earl. I am certain Your Highness can do better."

The redhead supposed the earl was the other man with long black hair, not to mention greasy. She wrinkled her nose at the image. "You did not answer my question, Marie," she reminded impatiently.

The governess sighed dramatically. "Yes, my dear girl, they are going to be there." Quietly to herself, she muttered, "Who would miss a chance to spend an entire evening in the company of a royal family?"

"Not me!" Severus exclaimed, horrified.

"If you say so, my lord," his valet, Dickson, murmured emotionlessly.

"Me, an earl?" he asked himself in disbelief. "How could it be...?"

"Indeed you are, my lord," Dickson replied blankly. "Might I help you get ready for the ball?"

Severus started to nod absentmindedly, then paused. "Why should I go to the ball and see the disgusting mudblood?"

"Mudblood sir?" Dickson questioned as he laid out Severus' best suit. "I am thinking you should go to the ball to associate with the other nobles if you are not interested in Princess Lily." He added as an afterthought, "Who knows, someone there might catch your eye."

Severus looked doubtful, but his face quickly changed to one of annoyance when he realised Dickson was trying to take off his robes. "Dickson! Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I am your valet," Dickson intoned calmly. "It is my duty to undress you."

"Out!"

Dickson sniffed indignantly. "If you say so, my lord," was all he said, bowing and leaving Severus alone with his mixed up feelings in the chamber.

¬ Why does Princess Lily find the emerald-studded ring hung around Sir James' neck on a chain so familiar? The ball has got to be the most exciting event of the year... but why did Remus _not_ attend? And just who is this lady Sirius meets?


End file.
